diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Original Soundtrack＋Drama/Translation
Track 8: Trick or Treat 0.24 Shu: “Rakhmaninov(*) is really good… listening to him on a night like this one is the best. It sounds like as if this melody is floating… it’d be the best if I could just be like this, listening to it forever…” *familiar approches* Shu: “Hm? Tch, a familiar? Right when I was starting to feel good… what it is? If it’s nothing important, you’ll pay for this.” *opens envelope* 1.08 Shu: “Huh? This is… a letter from that old man(**)?!” *familiar goes away* Shu: “Ah, what a bother. He’s always sending me these damned letters…” *opens letter* Shu: “What?! "Halloween Party"..? "Come with a patner to the castle with a suitable costume" …ah…” *tosses letter away* 1.48 Shu: “Ah, this is really damn stupid… “Halloween”? Just by hearing the name I feel sick. Isn’t it just awkward for a vampire to be involved with something like this? That party-obsessed old man… One day I’ll definitely kill him. Damn it, don’t just drag me into these kind of things. Shit, all my plans of listening to Rakhmaninov are spoiled. Ah… this was going to be such a good night…” *approaching steps* 2.23 Kanato: “Shu? You’re still here lying around doing nothing? You’re really an humiliating good-for-nothing, aren’t you? ..hm? What is this letter..? Is it from our father..? Why did you throw it away?” *opens letter* 2.47 Shu: “Huh? Kanato?” Kanato: “Listen, Shu…” Shu: “What?” Kanato: “You are going to the party, aren’t you?” Shu: “I’m not. Tch, it’s obvious that I don’t want to, but you too should know well what will happen if we try to go against him… damn it…” 3.13 Kanato: “As I thought. More than that, what about the patner? Who are you thinking to go with?” Shu: “Ah, there was that too…” Kanato: “Well, I guess that finding a proper woman to go there with could be quite impossible, don’t you think?” Shu: “You’re right. By this patner thing he’s surely implying that we have to take someone decent with us. Dull…” 3.40 Subaru: “I’ll go with her.” Kanato: “Subaru? Since when are you standing there? Well, as usual your presence is barely noticeable.” Subaru: “WHAT DID YOU—- well, no, I don’t care ‘bout that. I heard what you two were talking about. I’ll say it once more: I’ll go with her, got it?” 4.00 Shu: “I was expecting you to say something like that. After all you’re totally head over heels for her. *laughs* Subaru: “It’s not like that at all. I said her just because she’s the closest person to ask. Going to ask people would be too troublesome by the way. For this reason I—.” Kanato: “I too want to bring her with me. Subaru, I won’t let you do as you please. Right, Teddy? Letting people do what they want make you too angry, doesn’t it?” Subaru: “Ha! This kind of things are “first-come, first-served”, right? If you really wanted to bring her with you, you should have told that right from the start.” 4.39 Kanato: “Excuse me? More than that, shouldn’t it be a matter of age? *starts sobbing* This selfish junior… if he thinks the can… impose himself on me… IT’S A BIG MISTAKE!” 5.01 Subaru: “Ah… it’s nothing to scream about, is it?!” Shu: “As you are the one who brought that issue up, Kanato, you must fully agree on handing her over to me, right?” Kanato: “W-what? Are you telling me that you too were thinking about taking her to the party?” Shu: “Well, she’s the closest woman by hand after all. To be honest I don’t care about that at all but you know, if one should pay attention to what the invitation says…” Subaru: “Tell me Shu, you’re trying to change the argument because you’re afraid that I’ll take her with me , aren’t you?” Shu: “Huh? Why should it be the case? *laughs* More than that, why should I be afraid of someone like you?” Subaru: “Huh?!” Kanato “I… won’t forgive you two. She’s my property! It’s obvious that she’ll come with me!” 6.06 Shu: ” Kanato, think well about what you said before. Weren’t you talking about age issues? Then just stick to that and stop complaining” Kanato: “I-I withdraw that! Entirely!” Shu: “No, you can’t. Did you get it? I’ll be the one to take her there. Now just shut the hell up. You’re annoying” Subaru: “DON’T JUST FUCKING DECIDE ON YOUR OWN!“ *bangs on something* Wall-chan is sad because it’s not her btw Kanato: “I will never agree with that!” Subaru: “If that’s the case… there’s no other way but to solve it by force” Kanato: “Hmpf, I won’t lose, you know… huhuhu…” 6.50 Shu: “Ah, hold on a second” Subaru: “Huh? Why should we hold on? The one who’s able to stand at the end is the one who wins, got it?” *throws punches in the air* Shu: “And do you think I’d do something like that? That’s too troublesome. And then even if we get to decide on that, we still don’t know whether she’ll come or not, right?” Subaru: “W-well…” Kanato: “T-that would be…” Shu: “I’m telling you this because she can be pretty bothersome, you know? There’s even the chance she refuses to come.” 7.30 Kanato: “I see… well, if that is the case I might be wanting to cut her to pieces.” Subaru: “Now that you mention it… I admit that she can be kind of irritating at times.” Shu: “Then let’s just let her decide on this. Each of us tries to invite her and we’ll see who she decides.” 7.52 Subaru: “Yeah, I guess that’s the most fair method.” Shu: “Then let’s see who will be the fortunate. Ah, another thing: the others don’t know about this yet, so it’s better if we just leave things like they are and go and invite her without telling them… ok?” Kanato: *laughs* “You meant without delaying anymore, right? *laughs* Understood. Anyways the chosen one will be me, of course.” 8.18 Subaru: “Huh? You’ve got quite a high self esteem, don’t you? I look forward to seeing your arrogant grin vanish.” Kanato: *laughs* “Well, let’s go to her room then.” *knocks* 8.44 Kanato “Hey, you’re there, aren’t you? I’m coming in.” *opens door* Kanato: “You were here after all. Good evening.” Shu: “Huh? Is it so strange for me to came here? Kanato: “Yes, it’s strange that you actually moved. It will surely to rain tomorrow, don’t you think? Right, Teddy? You think so too..? *laughs* Subaru: “Tch, who cares about that. Let’s skip to the main question.” Shu: “Then, why don’t you start?” Subaru: “Wha— wait a moment” It’s not fair!” Shu: “Huh?” Subaru: “It’s better if we play rock-paper-scissors to decide equally.” Kanato: *laughs* “You’re really a kid, aren’t you?” Subaru: “HUH?!” Kanato: “You don’t have a bit of self-confidence, do you? You’re feeling anxious because you don’t know if you’ll be able to invite her properly, right?” *laughs* “Aren’t kids just like that?” *laughs* 9.47 Subaru: “Your one to talk?! You’re far more childish than me under every fucking aspect!! …I got it. I’ll be the one to begin.” Shu: “It’s all fine, just get a move and do it. What a crap…” *approaches you* Subaru: “Do-don’t look at me like that… it’s embarrassing… huh? N-no, never mind! I-I was thinking… you know… on Halloween… er… are you… free? Oh! B-but well, that was quite obvious, wasn’t it? It’s not like you can really make too many plans here, right? A-anyways… *grabs your hands* Then.. on Halloween… won’t you come to the party… wi-with me? What? Your hands..? Is it bad if I hold them? By the way… your hands… are so small… and soft— b-but, who cares about hands, right? Shit… Listen, you’ll come with me to the party, won’t you? Promise me. Got it?” *gets back* Subaru: “Hurry up! Who’s the next?!” Shu: “Ha, you’re red” Subaru: “Ugh… SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!” Kanato: “He was unexplectedly gentle, wasn’t he? …what do you think, Teddy? We’ll invite her a lot more properly than that, right? Just like this…” *approaches you* 12.01 Kanato: “Listen, let’s go to the Halloween party with matching costumes. I’ll find a costume that will be perfect for you. I think… that a cute witch would be just right for you. Then I’ll be a wizard. Don’t you feel like flying with me towards the sky at night? It will surely feel good. If that’s the case, we could even straddle a broom and fly like that. What do you think? Doesn’t it sound nice? Then, come to the party with me. Huh? What’s got into me? How can I explain this… isn’t it fine being like this once in a while? Or could it be that you want something more..? Well, I don’t even have to wait for the your reply because you are… mine after all.” *laughs* *gets back* Subaru: “Wasn’t that… totally different from usual? What the hell happened?” Shu: “Kanato understood that inviting her screaming would be pointless..? Well, Subaru was jsut like always though…” 13.43 Kanato: “Just like a henkakyuu(***)” Subaru: “Anyways, don’t just stand there doing nothing, hurry up and go!” Shu “Ah what a bother *sighs* *approaches you* 14.04 Shu: “Listen, you said you’re free on Halloween, didn’t you? You’ll definitely come with me to the party, right? I’ll make that night become extraordinary sweet and hot. I will also listen to every wish you might have. I’ll kiss you, and do even greater things than that… of course I’ll suck your blood too. I’ll move just like you want me to *laughs* You’re red. Are you imagining the scene? Didn’t you just think “that would be nice”..? Sure, because it is me who will do that. I’ll take care of you. I’ll say all what you want me to. But you know that even without me telling you, right? I like you. I won’t hand you over to anybody else. Do as I say and come with me.” *gets back* 15.20 Kanato: *sighs* Does it mean that Shu too understood that it would have been pointless inviting her acting normal?” Shu: “Not at all, I’m always like that.” Subaru: “Shit… that was quite good… wasn’t it totally different from usual?” Kanato: “You… why are you laughing?” Subaru: “He’s right. Stop laughing and… hurry up and choose” Shu: “We’re acting strange..? Ah, what a bother… who do you think we’re doing this for? Ah, wait… that was for ours, right?” Kanato: “DON’T LAUGH! Isn’t it cruel doing something like that?!” 16.08 Subaru: “He’s right, you know? I managed to ask you although I was so much embarrassed!” Shu: “I knew it… how annoying. As I thought it was better not to ask your opinion at all.” Kanato: “Right! It’s too different from how we usually are…” Subaru: *laughs* “He’s right… If that’s the case, forcing you by strength is more like us, don’t you think?” *the three of them approach you* 16.40 Kanato: *laughs* “It’s pointless trying to run away. You’re totally aware of that, yet why are you still trying?” Shu: “You like being caught and treated cruelly, don’t you?” Subaru: “Tch, having to do something like that together with these two makes me sick but… if this is what you want I’ll do it. Violently, of course.” *grabs you* Kanato: “I caught you. Ah, I have an idea… let’s see who among the three of us will make her feel better. The one who succeeds is the winner. It’s fine, right?” Subaru: “So it’s become like this… well, I don’t have objections.” Kanato *laughs* “Ah, the smell of an excellent blood…” Shu: “So in the end this was your aim, right? It pisses me off… for this reason, I’ll be far more cruel than usual…” Subaru: “Come on, look at me. Don’t mind those two. You just need to concentrate on my fangs” * * 18.40 Shu: “You’re a greedy woman, aren’t you? Are you really thinking that we’re all yours? You’re really helpless…” Subaru: *growls* Kanato: “Now why are you angry?” Shu: “Isn’t it because he was sure that she would choose him?” Subaru: “SHUT UP!” Kanato: “Ah… don’t make so much noise, you’re annoying. Look, the party is about to start. Father will surely come too.” Subaru: “…! That old man…” Shu: “And in the end there’s no patner for each one of us so it’s better hurry up and go. Ah, dull…” 19.30 Kanato: “By the way, should you be a pirate, Shu? You’re always putting on airs, aren’t you?” Shu: “It was a bother so I let her decide for me… what about you? A wizard? Just like you wanted right? And Subaru is… a mummy?” Kanato: “Those bandage are almost totally hiding your face…” Subaru :“Yep… actually it’s kind of reassuring, you know?” Kanato: “I could expect nothing less from a hikikomori.” Subaru: “What?! You have a problem with that?!” Shu: “You don’t want our old man to see you, right?” Kanato: “Then, I’ll hide behind Subaru too~” Subaru: “Huh?! What are you doing? Don’t hide behind me! Well, she’s here too… I won’t let him hide for long… Listen, as we’re here together anyways… won’t you come with m— Kanato: “Don’t you think you’re going anywhere alone with her, you mummy-man.” Shu: “Ah… dull… let’s just make an end of this and get back home.” 20.37 Subaru: “Ah… shiiiiiiiiit” (*) Rakhmaninov Sergei (**) Papamaki, of course (***) In baseball, a ball with a little change of speed Translation by Shottokeki on Tumblr References Category:Translations Category:Drama and Bonus CD Translations